Congrès, conférences, meetings, etc.
User’s guide VTLS Virtua disponibles sur http://www.vtls.com/customers/virtuaguides2.shtmlManuel réalisé sur base de Library of Congress, National Library of Canada, Marc21 bibliographic format , 1999Articles basés sur : C. Dupont, Manuel de catalogage des monographies, UCL, avril 2008 Sont considérés comme congrès, les réunions suivantes : Assises, Colloque, Conférence, Congrès, Festival, Foire, Forum, Journée(s), Salon, Semaine, Séminaire, Symposium, Table ronde, Université d'été (…), Workshop etc. Les zones 710 et 711 permettent l'encodage de ces congrès (selon leur type) #Congrès non nommé dépendant d'une collectivité #Congrès nommé dépendant d'une collectivité #Congrès nommé indépendant d'une collectivité 1. Congrès non nommé dépendant d’une collectivité 710_Nom de congrès dépendant d’une collectivité ® *indicateur 1 **1 collectivité officielle **2 nom en ordre direct *indicateur 2 **indéfini : $a collectivité principale. : .$b collectivité subordonnée : $n (numéro de la réunion, partie ...: $d date : $c lieu) Exemples *245 #0 $a Proceedings of the 14th Congress of the Union européenne des arabisants et islamisants, Budapest, August 1988 /$c ed. by A. Fodor *710 2# $a Union européenne des arabisants et islamisants. $b Congress \n (14th : $d 1988 : $c Budapest) *245 #0 $a Proceedings of a symposium /$c sponsored by the Institute of linguistics… *710 2# $a Institute of linguistics … *245 #0 $a Proceedings of an international symposium /$c organised by the IARC *710 2# $a International agency for research on cancer 2. Congrès nommé dépendant d’une collectivité La collectivité est signalée en 710 Le congrès est signalé en 711 710_Nom de congrès dépendant d’une collectivité ® *indicateur 1 **1 collectivité officielle **2 nom en ordre direct *indicateur 2 **indéfini : $a Collectivité principale. $b Collectivité subordonnée : ou .$b Congrès 711_Nom de congrès ® *indicateur 1 **1 collectivité officielle **2 nom en ordre direct *indicateur 2 **indéfini : $a Nom de congrès $n (numéro : $d date : $c lieu) Exemples *245 #0 $a Production de viande bovine : $b XVes journées du Grenier de Theix, Ceyrat … *711 2# $a Journées du Grenier de Theix $n (15e : $d 1984 :$c Ceyrat) Des renseignements plus précis seront notés dans un champ 500 On mentionne principalement les congrès numérotés dans le fichier des noms, ainsi que les congrès non-numérotés ayant un nom significatif. 'S'il s'agit d'un séminaire "à l'intérieur" d'un autre, il n'est pas tenu compte du séminaire principal qui porte un nom précis' Exemples *245 #0 $a VIIIe congrès international d'archéologie classique : $b rapports et communications /$cInstitut d'archéologie de … *710 2# $a Institut d'archéologie de… *711 2# $a Congrès international d'archéologie classique $n (8e : $d …) *245 #0 $a Papers /$c presented at the Graduate record examinations board research seminar at the 12th annual meeting of the Council of graduate schools *710 2# $a Council of graduate schools in the United States *711 2# $a Graduate record examinations board research seminar $d (1972 : $c New Orleans, Louis.) 3. Congrès nommé indépendant d’une collectivité Ce type de congrès est décrit dans un champ 711. Remarques : On utilise les chiffres arabes uniquement. L'abréviation utilisée dépendra de la langue. En cas de doute, on ne mettra que le chiffre. 711_Nom de congrès ® *indicateur 1 **1 collectivité officielle **2 nom en ordre direct *indicateur 2 **indéfini : $a Nom de congrès $n (numéro : $d date : $c lieu) Exemples *245 #0 $a Production de viande bovine : $b XVes journées du Grenier de Theix, Ceyrat … *711 2# $a Journées du Grenier de Theix $n (15e : $d 1984 :$c Ceyrat) Expositions Les règles sont comparables à celles utilisées pour les conférences. Dans certains cas d'expositions nommées, pour rester cohérent avec ce qui a été fait précédemment et permettre de regrouper les expositions en fonction de la ville et du lieu exact de l'événement, on ajoutera un champ 730 (entrée secondaire : titre uniforme, titre de regroupement) 730_Entrée secondaire de regroupement - exposition, vente ® *indicateur 1 **saut de caractères 0 dans ce cas précis (terme générique) *indicateur 2 **indéfini : $a Exposition. TOUJOURS en français. $g ville. Lieu. Dans la langue du catalogue.. $f date (année) Exemples *245 #0 $a Honoré Daumier : $b 200 lithographies et 10 bronzes : EXPUL, exposition annuelle de gravures et dessins, Pully, Maison pullériane, 1962 *711 2# $a Exposition annuelle de gravures et dessins $d (1962 : $c Pully) *730 0# $a Exposition. $g Pully. Maison pullériane. $f 1962 Notes et références Catégorie:Normes